


Two Knights through ages

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Medieval AU, Multi, a little of love, and King Arthur's legend, fights (not to much because I'm bad with it), friendship too, relationships problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: In a medieval world, Marinette and Adrien are both knights and proudly serve their kingdom. But as war begins, turns out they are enemies.Or at least, that's what they're supposed to be





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another story gift for one of my precious friend <3  
> I was inspired by this post of Ceejles on tumblr  
> http://ceejles.tumblr.com/post/152157603073/romeo-x-juliet-au-i-am-hurt  
> I don't know, this one just hit me, and the one I wrote this story for is kinda fond of medieval legends ?  
> I hope you'll enjoy !

This is a story from a long time ago. 

Two kingdoms, ruled by two very different monarchs. 

Chloe, a whiny selfish yet sometimes generous woman.

Nathaniel, a kind, patient and passionate man. 

Though they were very different from each other, they fell in love. But their kingdoms were in a war that tore theirs lands apart for generations. This dispute couldn’t be resolved by a marriage arrangement, either by a truce. Not like the two monarchs didn’t want to, but the nobility was the main problem. They kept picking on stupid quarrels, and spoiled any effort from Chloe or Nathaniel for their kingdoms to reconcile. 

So, despite their mutual affection, Queen Chloe and King Nathaniel had to fight each other. 

And the ones the most upset about that was their Head of the Royal Knights. 

The beautiful Marinette, a kind, determinate warrior, served Chloe since she could hold a sword. Her dark blue hair got her the nickname of Raven among her peer, and her sapphire eyes could petrify anyone, as they were mesmerizing. 

The handsome Adrien, a calm yet very skillful swordsman, was the right hand of King Nathaniel. Trustworthy adviser of his King, Adrien was loyal and honest, and no one would dare discuss his orders. His cute smile and green eyes charmed the entire court, and all the ladies were head over heels for him. 

The two knights, despite being enemies, were quite close. They knew each other since childhood, even though they didn’t belong to the same kingdom. 

Actually, they’ve met thanks to an unexpected accident. 

The young Adrien was the son of the most famous tailor in the kingdom, while his mother was a well-known actress and singer. But because of his father’s paranoia, the poor boy was under permanent surveillance, and his tutors were very strict on him, so he didn’t have any free time. 

However, one day, he escaped. He managed to slip through his tutor's attention, and left the mansion. He ran to the forest, the one he could see from his window. This forest was the natural border between the two kingdom here, but Adrien didn’t care about that. It was unlikely that he would meet any soldiers there, so it was safe. And because they say it was haunted, no adult would come bother him. So he ran jumped, fell and laughed as he never did before. A weight off his chest, he felt free to do as he wanted, for the first time. He spent the afternoon in the forest, not thinking of the moment he’ll have to go home again, locked there certainly forever. 

But then, he heard a noise near him, and froze. Maybe it was the ghosts who lurked around here? 

He thought he was done for, it was his punishment. Maybe it was his father?

Instead, a little girl tripped over a big root, and landed right in front of him. When she lifted her head, their eyes met. Adrien was sure that he never saw a blue as bright as the one the girl had in her eyes. 

The two children couldn’t talk at first, far too struck. And all of a sudden, the girl burst into tears, ran into Adrien’s arms, and stuttered something about being lost. She cried a moment, and Adrien could only pat her head awkwardly. He didn’t know what else to do. When she finally stopped, she asked him what he was doing here. He told her he ran from home. He got a bit surprised when she said she did the same. It made them laugh, and something sparked between them. 

Adrien helped the girl to get on her feet again, and they played together in the forest. The girl showed him how to climb to a tree, how to recognize an animal by its footprints. Adrien showed her the plant that were poisonous, and those which could be use in medicine. They spent the rest of the day talking, about their life, their parents, their games, their friends. Though Adrien had little to say about the last one. Then the girl smiled to him.

“But we’re friends now, aren’t we?” She said to him, her eyes shining. 

He just nodded, but his heart was about to explode of happiness. 

They were totally oblivious of the world around us, wrapped up into the bubble they created for themselves. 

Until they got out of the forest. Then, the reality came rushing back at them. The parents of the girl were there, and to Adrien’s surprise, his father was too. The three adults came right at the children, but kept glaring at each other, as if they were trying to scare the other. 

The girl whispered something to Adrien’s ear, and ran to her parents. Her father caught her between his big hands, and hugged her tightly, obviously relieved. The boy watched them go away, and his chest tightened. His father grabbed him by the arm, his gesture upset yet kind. They went back at the mansion, where Adrien’s mother hugged him. 

But the boy’s mind was elsewhere. 

“ _I’m Marinette. Let’s meet again someday, ‘kay?”_

His first friend. And she wanted to see him again. 

And they did meet again. They sneaked out when they could, they kept meeting each other, even invented a signal when one managed to slip through their parent's surveillance. 

She would hang on a red ribbon on a branch of a tree, where he could see it from his room.

He would tie a green one on a stake, near the field behind her home. 

And they would meet once the other saw the ribbon. 

So they kept see each other over the years. They became even closer as time passed. Adrien happened to be a cheesy-flirty boy with a tendency to make cat-puns related. Marinette was a joyful, smiley girl, yet clumsy and easily distracted. They were happy together, life was simple.

Until one day. 

That day, they both came, proudly wearing their kingdom’s crest, on a knight armor.

Adrien had a black-grey armor, where a butterfly was spreading its wings above two canes crossed on his chest. 

Marinette wore a red armor, highlighting the swarm of ladybugs shaped like a whirlwind. 

When they saw the crest of the Royal Knights on the other’s chest, they knew something would change forever, starting that very moment. 

That day, they both realized they weren’t meant to be together, as the war between their kingdoms already chose their fate. 

 

So here they were, on different side of a conflict they didn’t want. But what a knight can do when their  ruler commands them to fight? 

_That was one of this days_ , Marinette thought, as she was listening Chloe complain. 

“I cannot believe he dared throw a party the same day I did! How could he do that?” 

The queen was pacing up and down, venting relentlessly in the audience room, now empty besides the two women. And oh gods, how Marinette wished she was anywhere else than here. 

“He is the worst, after all! I mean, he could have picked another day, but no, he _just had_ to made it the same day as me. This man is devil!” 

“I heard you the four hundredth times already, your Majesty. Get over it.” 

“Oh!” Chloe huffed, looking offended. “Is that the way you speak to your queen?”

“I am not talking to my queen, I am talking to my friend who is overreacting. This man is the King of a country you are in war with. So having a ball the same time you are holding your charity fund raising is some petty way to show off a bit.”

Chloe huffed, hearing that for the hundredth time. Marinette was usually a nice, sweet and patient girl. At least, that was how Chloe had always knew her. Oddly enough, the queen met the knight when she was still in training. Despite the fact she was the queen, the knight-to-be always sp oke  her mind, even if she was talking to royalty. Though Chloe wanted to punish her for being so bold and impolite, the woman found some relief to know that one person didn’t treat her differently, just because she had a crown on her head. So the two women ended up being friends, weirdly enough. 

So this kind of discussion wasn’t unusual, therefore Marinette could definitely use a break. She knew that Chloe was in love with King Nathaniel, and the queen couldn’t help but rant about it, especially when the man was acting like a brat, but Marinette had enough of this. 

“ _Show off_ , you say. _I say_ , he heard about the Duke’s proposal, and went overboard with it.”

“Or course he would, since he’s a possessive man.” 

“But I am not _his_. I will never be.” The queen said, and her voice broke. 

“I know, Chloe.” Marinette replied, looking away. 

“If only those stupid fools would stop looking for trouble every time they can, things could be different.” 

“They would be, for sure.” 

Both women sighed, then looked at each other, and smiled. A sad, resigned smile, but still a smile. 

“I am still holding that event. I will not let him the pleasure to outshine me.” Chloe snickered. 

“As if you would let anyone bright shiner than you.” Marinette grinned. 

“Exactly! Everything will be so perfect that no one will even notice his pathetic party!” 

And with that, the queen left the room, her dress floating around her legs with every steps she took. Marinette watched her disappeared with an amused grin, looking forward to the havoc Chloe’s enthusiasm would bring to the castle. 

Her eyes were suddenly caught by a shimmer, somewhere near the forest. She frowned, suddenly upset. She used her dagger to reflect the light, and directed it back to the forest. Then the signal died, and she sighed. 

“This is _one if this day_ , alright.” She said to herself, and she left the room. 

 

As she walked, Marinette sometimes glanced at the forest, wondering what could bring  _him_ to return to the forest. She guessed something happened and he somehow needed her help, but she couldn’t imagine what it could be. 

So she just made her way across the castle, greeted every person she met, barely exchanged any words, and then she reached the stables. Her horse, Coccinelle, had a peculiar coat : red-brown with black spots. Which made the mare easily recognizable. The young woman pondered whether taking Coccinelle out or not, because the guards might ask her where she was going. 

“Oh this? I’m just meeting the Royal Knights’s Captain. The one from an enemy country. But everything's fine, we’re friends, no problem here!” 

Marinette could have slapped herself. She knew this was a mistake, but she also knew it could be important, or else he wouldn’t take the risk to contact her. With a sigh again, she put the saddle on her mare’s back, and left the castle. 

 

She reached the forest an hour later, tied the halter to a tree, and started looking. She knew he saw her coming, so he should be close. She was very aware of his bad habit too, so she was a bit wary. 

Suddenly, something fell off a tree beside her, and Marinette felt a strong grip around her waist. 

Even if she kinda expected it, she let out a squeak of surprise, much to his amusement. 

“Adrieeeeeeeeeen!” She pouted.

“Forgive me, my Lady. You were being so serious while looking for me, that I had to lighten up your mood.” 

He grinned, and she melted again. 

She never could resist his smile, and always fell under his charm, so she would forget why she was mad at him. And he knew it. He  _freaking_ knew it. 

“I had to listen the Queen rant for hours, just because that King of yours is trying to get her attention.” 

“I can imagine how hard it must have been for you.”

“Not really. I just feel sad for her. She wants to end the war just as much as I do.” 

“As _we_ do.” 

“You talked to your King?” 

“Nathaniel wished peace more than anything, but his counselor however…”

“This Lila again? What is her problem, really? What Chloe did to that one again?”

“I think she has a particular interest in our King, and she does not appreciate that his heart wanders somewhere else.”

“Oh. Oooooooooh, I see now.” 

“I believe she is the one who convinced him to organize that ball the exact same day your Queen has her charity event.”

“Pesky little one, so.” 

“It appears that way, yes.” 

Marinette sighed. Things would get worse if a jealous woman stepped into the game. 

_Chloe would flip if she ever learn this._

She heard him chuckle, and she lifted her head. But she was still in Adrien’s embrace, and didn’t realize how close of him she was. A light blush reddened her cheeks, and she felt Adrien’s eyes on it, which made it even redder.

“Can you...” She started, gesturing around his arms. 

“Or course.” He complied, almost too easily. 

He let her go, and she took a step back. Not like she didn’t like his touch, but she knew as much as him that they should avoid contact. 

“Did you summon me here to talk about this new counselor? Or was it something else?” She said, feeling the urge to talk about something else. 

He nodded, though her attempt to change the subject didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I heard rumors. Apparently, Queen Chloe hired mercenaries to cause a rampage all over the border.”

“What?! It isn’t true! She would never do that! Especially since she knew it would only add fuel to the fire and...” Marinette panicked.

“I know it isn’t true, Mari.” Adrien interrupted her. “The thing is, if something like this would happen, any effort to bring peace would be in vain.”

“Those damn nobles! Always trying to mess up with everything! Why can’t they just stop this nonsense?!”

“Because war is profitable to them. And despite being a good King to his people, Nathaniel isn’t as strong-minded as your Queen is. He can be easily manipulated, sadly.”

“And you cannot help with that?” 

“I am doing what I can. But if he doesn’t want to listen, I cannot help it.” 

“But this… this is even worse than I thought. I have to tell Chloe about this.” 

“And how do you want to announce this to her? You saw the Captain’s Knights enemy who told you they were rumors about her?”

Marinette froze for a second, and then her shoulders fell. 

“Indeed. That would seem weird, if not suspicious.” 

“I will keep an eye on this, but you have to do the same from your side.” 

“I will.” 

In her eyes, he could see her inner fire burning. Despite being a knight, she always kept this stubborn will to do what was right, whatever the consequences. He always admired her for this, as he was less determined. He wanted peace, but felt powerless against the pressure of the court. 

This thought brought a frown on his face, and his mouth winced. He hated those so-called “noble” families. There was nothing noble in their actions, always blowing on the ashes to get the fire starting again. They were not those who’ll die on the battlefield, so they didn’t care if their selfish desires killed thousands of soldiers. As long as they got what they wanted, that was it. 

And Adrien couldn’t stop it, no matter how many times he tried. And he knew Marinette had to face the exact same situation, but she never gave up. She told him once that only stubbornness can beat stubbornness. “One day, they’ll kneel. And I’ll be the one making them lose.” 

But years had passed since they first met, and nothing had changed. It began to weight on his mind, more than he thought it would. 

“Adrien?”

Her voice startled him, and he blinked. 

“Yes?”

“You went quiet all of a sudden, I wondered what came through your mind...”

“Nothing, Mari. I am… That was… I was just thinking.” 

She didn’t buy it, obviously, and her concerned face stabbed him in the heart. 

“Adrien, you...”

“I know, Mari. I shouldn’t overthink this, but I cannot help it. I wish this stupid war was over, so I could cross this stupid border and live with you. That’s all I ever wanted.” 

She smiled at him, and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. She walked to him, closing the distance between them. He didn’t move, unsure about what she would do. Then she hugged him, throwing her arms on his shoulders. 

“That’s all I want too.” She whispered. 

He embraced her again, tightly, wishing he didn’t have to let her go. 

 

Later, when they decided to go back, Adrien escorted Marinette to the tree where her mare was waiting. 

“Be careful, alright?”

“I will, I promise.” 

She went to her horse, then suddenly turned around, ran to him, and kissed the life out of him. He barely responded to her, because he was far too stunned. But the feels of her lips on his burnt his entire body like hellfire. When she released him, she didn’t look at him, and went directly to her mare, and jumped on her back. Just before she left, Marinette dared to glimpse at Adrien. The poor man was red, but his joy overcame his surprised embarrassment. Her mare took her away, hiding her smile from him. 

He watched her disappear in the distance, a warm feeling tightening his chest. He loved her. He wished he could go with her, forgot everything that kept them apart. As he went back to his horse, he let out a sigh, and glanced a last time where Marinette was. 

But she was already out of sight. 

 

Once she got back, Marinette tried to talk to Chloe, but that happened to be impossible. The Queen was totally busy with the preparations, which forced Marinette to bear this bad news on her own. She dispatched knights and soldiers all over the castle and its surroundings, ordering them to not let any trouble happen. That was the least she could do, though she doubted it would be enough. 

Marinette was wary, all her senses on alert, and her hand constantly on her sword, lost in her thoughts. 

One day, when she went patrolling around the castle, her friend Alya tagged along. 

“Are you alright, Marinette?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Why?” 

“Because you barely sleep these days. I wondered if something was on your mind.”

“…. Something like that.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know...”

“Is it about Adrien?”

“Wh-How do you know that?!” 

“I am a _witch_ , Marinette. I have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Don’t use them to spy on me!”

“I wasn’t! But I was around when you left the castle the other day, and...”

“You _followed_ me?” 

“Rena did.” 

She then glanced at the vixen, rolled around her shoulders, and calmly sleeping. 

“I can’t believe this!” Marinette cringed.

“I didn’t talk about it, if that’s what worries you.” Alya said, with an encouraging smile. 

“I know you didn’t, but…”

“But?”

“If you discovered it, maybe someone else did and…” 

“Oh. Right.”

Marinette winced, her mind already in motion. Lucky for her, it was Alya who saw her, but this couldn’t happen again. She was already a target, she couldn’t add any fuel to the fire. The court would have her head for such treason.

“Alya, if they found out I’ve been in contact with Adrien, they’ll kill me.” The young woman said, her voice blank.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“Even if you’re the most powerful witch in the land, I doubt you’ll be able to stop an army.”

“I’ll try anyway. And you would be surprised, if you knew what I can do.” 

“I guess...” 

“Listen, I will keep an eye open, just in case. I will have your back.”

Marinette smiled to her, sincerely relieved and thankful. 

“I am lucky to have you.” 

“Course you are.” 

Both of them burst into laughter, as they traveled through the country side. 

 

When they got back, Marinette was greeted by a very angry Chloe. 

“Captain Marinette, I need to speak with you. _Now_.” 

The young woman almost froze, but her head reacted quickly. 

“Yes, my Queen.” 

Chloe nodded, and walked away, her steps fast and steady. This didn’t sound good. Marinette followed her, leaving a very worried Alya behind. 

The knight kept her head high, despite recognizing the way they were taking. 

_The throne room._

This definitely didn’t seem good. Once they got into the room, Marinette noticed they were completely alone, which puzzled her. But then Chloe cleared her throat, and the young woman looked towards her again. She humbled bowed down her head and waited for her Queen to talk. 

“Marinette?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you have information you forget to share with me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I am talking about your recent behavior, or rather, this sudden paranoia which led you to send half of our troops patrolling all around the castle?” 

“I… I can explain.” 

“Please do, I am all ears.” 

Marinette could only applause Chloe right now, for her effort to not explode into a screaming harpy. 

“I heard rumors saying you hired mercenaries to bring troubles to King Nathaniel’s ball, so I was trying to intercept them, or at least prevent any damage in our side.”

“You… what… I never...”

“I know you did not do such a thing, but if our enemies believe so, we have to be ready for a retaliation. I deeply apologize if my behavior somehow upset you.” 

“Upset me? I… I did not understand Marinette, that was all. I trust you, but you have to speak to me. I need to know what is going on in my castle, you understand?” 

“Yes. I am sorry if I caused you any trouble.” 

“Not more than usual. The court still hates you, and they want to replace you.” 

“You do not say.” 

“Marinette. You have to take this seriously. They would do anything to get rid of you if you become too much dangerous for them.”

“I am aware of this.”

“Good. You may go now.”

Marinette bowed down again, and was going to leave, when Chloe’s voice interrupted her. 

“The charity event is tomorrow, by the way. I am counting on you to be on your best behavior.”

“I will.” 

And with that, the two women parted. But Chloe’s words weighted heavily on Marinette’s mind 

_I trust you_ . 

She never thought she would hear these words coming from Chloe’s mouth. Which only deepen the guilt Marinette felt. She lied to her friend, she lied to her  _Queen_ . 

She could have mentioned Adrien, but she was so afraid to let out that secret, that she locked it even deeper in her heart, despite the pain it caused to her. 

Alya caught her up, while she was wandering in the castle’s gardens. 

“How did it go?”

“Fine. She asked me where my paranoia came from, I told her about the rumors, and she got it.” 

“And what about…”

“No.” 

“Maybe she would understand, you know...” 

“Oh, I am sure she would. We would be stuck in the exact same situation, but she is the Queen, and I am just a Knight. She already warned me that the court wanted my head, I _do not_ need to give them another reason to do so.” 

Alya frowned at her tone, but couldn’t bring herself to add anything. Marinette’s shoulders dropped, as if she couldn’t hold her burden anymore. The witch hugged her, and she felt her shaking. 

“It will be alright, Marinette, we will find a way out of this.”

She didn’t answer. She didn’t have to, because they both knew it was a fool’s wish. 

 

The day after, Marinette got ready to attend to the event, at the Queen’s side, as her Captain and counselor. She knew it would be boring, so she had to make extra effort to stay sharp and alert. And it wasn’t easy. The small talks sounded so fake she couldn’t put up with it, and find an escape each time she could. She kept an eye on the guests, though her top priority was Chloe. She followed her everywhere, and since the Queen had to greet everyone, that was not a simple task. 

But all in all, everything was good. The musicians were pretty great, the food was simply delicious, and a lot of people attended the charity fund raising, so Chloe was very satisfied. 

Marinette almost dropped her guard, but then, something sent a shiver on her spine. A bad feeling. She looked everywhere, her attention suddenly at its highest, and she noticed someone. A huge man, shaped like a gorilla, and making an angry face. He walked through the crowd easily, as scared people let him passed. And then, when he was a foot away from the Queen, he grabbed the weapon under his coat. 

Everything happened in a breath. Marinette pulled Chloe backwards, and unsheathed her sword to block the hit. The sound of the blades colliding broke the peace of the moment, and Marinette had trouble keeping that man away. He was strong, but it was brute force. The knight pushed her sword further, making the man step back, and she hit him on the knees with her foot. He lost his balance, and taking advantage of this, Marinette struck him on the head with her sword’s pommel. He fell on the ground, knocked out. 

When the unconscious body hit the ground with a massive, metallic sound, Marinette felt the shiver in her spine again. Slowly, she knelt, took the weapon the assassin dropped, and very cautiously, took off the coat from the man. And what she discovered almost cut her breath. 

A butterfly above two crossed canes. 

The crest of King Nathaniel’s knights. 

Marinette stoop up again, and gave the order to dispose of the man and take him to the dungeons. She spoke with a blank voice, and her eyes were deadly cold. 

When she turned to Chloe, the Queen was looking at her. A lot of emotions went through her eyes. 

Fear. Dismay. Anger. 

Pretty much the same feelings Marinette managed to shut down, very painfully. 

The party resumed, somehow, but the mood was definitely gone. Marinette could see some glances thrown at her, but she couldn’t care less. All she could think of was that crest, and this dagger the man had. She recognized it. 

She gave it to Adrien, for his birthday, six years ago.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster during Chloé's party, Marinette and the Queen try to find a way to solve the situation while avoiding fights  
> This could go very well... or not

After the party, Marinette and Chloe stayed in the room, contemplating their shared concern. 

“He sent someone to kill me.” The queen said bluntly.

“It might also be a fake. They could have done that just so you would resume the war as a retaliation.” Marinette tried to temper her statement, but she was shaken too. She was looking at the window, not wanting to watch Chloe pacing all around the room. 

“What other choice do I have now? Everyone saw the crest on that man’s armor!” 

“But it does not mean the King was the one who sent him.”

“Oh, really, now?” Chloe huffed, frowning. 

Marinette pondered a moment on telling her about Lila. Was is a good idea or not? 

She took a deep breath, and turned to Chloe. 

“The King has a new counselor, a woman, named Lila. It appears she is… infatuated with the King, and does not accept his feelings for you. So she could be the one sending that assassin after you.” 

“What… Marinette, how did you know this? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because…”

_Because it’s an enemy who told me this._

She couldn’t even say his name. The dagger was still on her belt, and she felt like it got even heavier. 

“Because I thought it was not necessary at the moment. I never imagined that she could go that far just to get rid of you.”

“And what about Nathaniel?”

“He might not even be aware of this.”

Chloe stopped suddenly, deep in thoughts. 

This heralded either a well-think solution, or a horrible catastrophe. The Queen wasn’t very known for being tactful. Which made Marinette consider a worst-case scenario, just in case. 

After a few minutes of silence, only disrupted by Chloe’s steps, the Queen turned to Marinette. 

“I think it is time we settle this, once and for all.” 

 

While listening Chloe’s plan, Marinette began to mentally prepare herself. This couldn’t go well. 

But it was either that, or an all-war until one side fall. 

“So, if I got everything right… You want to declare a truce, and start negotiations?” 

“To be more precise, it would be to talk about the current situation. If at least we cannot have a peace treaty, at least we can clear potential misunderstandings.” 

“Chloe, this could go _very_ wrong.” 

“I am aware of that. But something must be done before it is too late. I do not want another war, and neither do you, am I right?”

“What _I_ want does not matter.” 

“… If you say so.” Chloe sighed, after staring at her for a few seconds. 

“I shall make preparations for this, you will need escort.” 

“Please do so. I am counting on you.” 

Marinette bowed down, and left the room, almost running. 

She barely held back the smile she was feeling on her lips, and the joy overflowing from her heart. 

She wanted to believe the situation could be settled with this. Maybe not once and for all, but at least enough so she could finally be with Adrien. 

But then, a shadow crossed her mind. The dagger. 

She still had to found out how the assassin got his hands on it. She was sure that Adrien always kept it with him, if not hidden somewhere only he knew. 

So either someone stole it from him, or… 

_No._ Marinette thought, shaking her head.  _I cannot believe it, I won’t. He wouldn’t do something like that._

The young woman took a deep breath. She had to stay calm, nothing would be done if she started to panic. She slapped her cheeks, slightly reddening them and went to look for Alya. 

 

As always, the witch was with her mentor, Nino. Marinette found them in an intense discussion about a spell they didn’t agree on, something about the symbols and ingredients? When the knight cleared her throat to notify them of her presence, they immediately shut down. 

“Oh, Marinette!” Alya said with a smile. “How are you? How the talk with Chloe went?”

“Actually pretty well, for both. We might have find a solution, but I will need help.” 

“Anything for you, Marinette.” Nino nodded, already taking notes. 

Nino was a great wizard, always inventing something new. And even if his first love was music, he actually found a way to combine magic  _and_ music. Much to Alya’s amusement, since she was his first audience, all the time. But this time, Marinette needed the wizard more than the musician. She asked to both sorcerers to help her protecting the Queen, and making sure they were not falling into an ambush by using their familiars. 

They both agreed, and went on their ways to collect their material and give orders, while Marinette got back to the barracks, and informed the knights of their future mission. 

She believed that Chloe already sent the “invitation” to Nathaniel, so now they just had to wait for his answer. 

Somewhere in her heart, something faltered. Marinette felt scared and excited, though she couldn’t tell which one was stronger. 

 

After two of days of wait, King Nathaniel finally answered. He would meet the Queen at the border, with her escort. They would discuss the recent events that happened in  _both_ kingdoms, and would come up with a solution. 

Marinette frowned. This didn’t sound so good anymore. 

But she followed her Queen, her sword on her side. 

 

Chloe and Marinette rode down their horse, with Nino and Alya close behind them. They walked to the border, where an improvised tent waited them. The sorcerers stayed outside, while Marinette followed the Queen. Inside, King Nathaniel was sitting on a small chair, Adrien, in formal clothes and no armor, on his left, and a woman -surely Lila- on his right. Chloe frowned when she saw the woman, staring at her as if she was a nasty bug. But she quickly resumed her observation, and looked at Nathaniel. In an instant, her expression softened, and her eyes were more gentle. She sat down without a word, and faced him with a warm smile. 

“King Nathaniel.”

“Queen Chloe.” 

Marinette noticed how they looked at each other while talking. One could believe they were friends, if one didn’t know anything of the situation. Then her eyes move to the left, and meet Adrien’s gaze. 

For just a moment, they forgot where they were, and just felt happy for being able to see each other without having to hiding it. More than that, Marinette was relieved to see that he was alright. When she saw the dagger, she couldn’t believe that he would give it willingly, and immediately imagined they hurt him to get it. 

But then Chloe hummed, and Marinette broke the contact. 

_Not the moment_ . She thought. 

“I am glad you answered my invitation.”

“I see no reason to refuse. Moreover, I also have something I want to discuss with you.”

“Alright then. May I start, if you do not mind?”

He nodded, and she cleared her throat. 

“Lady Marinette, please bring the prisoner here.”

“Yes, my Queen.” 

A few instants later, Marinette went back, holding the man by a chain which prevent him to use him arms, and restrained his steps. She made him sat on a corner of the tent, and returned at Chloe’s side. 

“This man broke into my castle and attempted to kill me. Though my Captain intercepted him, we both recognized the crest on his armor. Would you care to explained why you would send an assassin while we did not engage any actions against your kingdom beforehand?” 

Nathaniel was staring at the man with an angry expression. Either did he not recognize him, or he was upset he failed his mission. But by the sincere worried look he addressed to Chloe, Marinette guessed it was the first one. 

“I did not sent any men after you, neither gave such order. And that man is unknown to me.” Nathaniel said, his voice sharp and barely holding his anger back. 

“So you are not the one who gave him this armor?”

“Indeed.” 

Chloe and Marinette exchanged a look, something saying “I knew it.” 

Adrien smiled, happy. He hoped that Marinette didn’t believed he would allow any of his knights to go after the Queen, especially knowing that the young woman would defend her Queen with her life. Though he noticed the dagger at Marinette’s belt, and frowned. 

_How did it get there…?_

Marinette felt him staring at her, followed his gaze. 

_Ah, yeah, that_ . 

She made a sign towards the man, so he would understand. He looked at the assassin, then the dagger, and the assassin again. When the realization struck him, the look of anger he threw at Lila was enough to tip off Marinette. 

_So I was right, this woman is involved, somehow_ . 

But then Nathaniel cleared his throat, and a certain gravity appeared on his face. 

“I, too, had something I wished to clarify with you, Queen Chloe. During the ball, some unwanted guests crashed into my party, and tried to kill my counselor and some of my guests. After my knights managed to restrained them, we found a letter on one of them. That letter -he took a piece of paper out his coat- had your signature and was sealed by your royal crest. I compared the one on this letter and the one you sent me a few days ago, and they were the same. So, could you explained this?” 

Chloe gasped in horror, and Marinette was stunned. Nathaniel put the letters on the table, and Chloe hastily took them to look at it properly. But Marinette could see it without watching it closely. 

The seals were indeed, the same. No matter how hard Chloe would try, she couldn’t deny the reality. 

“I… I do not understand, I never wrote this letter.” She said, completely stunned. 

“But this one had your seal on it.” Nathaniel insisted, though Marinette could notice he didn’t want to believe it. 

“My King, are the handwriting the same though? I remember seeing difference in it.” Adrien intervened. 

“Nonsense!” Lila huffed. “The _seal_ matters, not the handwriting! She could have it made by someone else!” 

Marinette frowned. Lila’s voice was as unpleasant as her words.

“The Queen always write her own messages. She would not let anyone write in her stead.” She said coldly. “King Nathaniel, did you check the signature?” She asked, her voice more warm. 

“I… No, I did not… I did not though…”

“He did not do so because _some persons_ persuaded him that the seal was enough proof.” Adrien grinned. 

“And _it is_!” Lila hissed at him. 

“Please, my Queen?” Marinette whispered to Chloe. 

The Queen was still stunned, and Marinette had to put her hand on her shoulder to bring her back. 

“Yes? Apologies, I...”

“My Queen, would you mind confirm that both signature are the same? After all, no letter can bear the royal seal if they are not at least approved by the royal family, isn’t that right?” 

Chloe just nodded, and opened the two letters. The one she sent to Nathaniel was clean, the handwriting steady and inclined to the right. The one found on the bandits though, was scribbled, and one could barely read its content. When she reached the signature, Chloe let out a sigh. 

“Yes, they are different.”

“How?” Nathaniel asked.  
“See for yourself.” 

She turned the letter towards him, so he could see clearly.

“I wrote the “C” in a way I don’t have to lift the feather while doing so. Which is not the case here, look.” and she pointed out an ink stain. 

“So what? It does not mean _anything_.” Lila protested. 

“It _does_.” Marinette insisted. “The Queen would redo an entire letter just because she messed up her signature. She is not a person who would let any mistake being done on her watch.” 

The counselor sat back, looking furious. 

On the other hand, Nathaniel seemed puzzled. 

“If I got this right, and neither of you or I did attack, then who did?” 

“Probably someone who had interest in seeing you fighting.” Adrien said. 

“But why using such method? It is not like the nobles had been that subtle before.” Chloe sighed.

_Now she wants to make_ her _confess. Great._

Marinette stood by Chloe’s side, lost in her thoughts.  
This didn’t sound right, something was definitely off. 

“Queen Chloe, what do you suggest then?” 

“We have to uncover the one responsible for these misdeeds, and make them pay.” 

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look. He obviously shared her concern about this. 

“King Nathaniel, it appears that, for the first time, we can come into an agreement.” Chloe declared, smiling.

“It appears so.” He replied to her, equally relieved. 

They were looking at each other as if the wall that separated them finally disappeared. Though Marinette didn’t want to burst their bubble, she had a bad feeling. And judging by Adrien’s frown, he had the same intuition. 

“ **NO!** ” The high-pitched voice of Lila broke the silence, and everyone turned towards her. 

Marinette saw the metallic shimmer coming out Lila’s sleeve, and managed to get Chloe out of her way by pulling her towards the ground. But as she got back on her feet, her heart broke. 

Adrien. 

Adrien stood between Lila and Nathaniel, a dagger in his chest. 

The scream died on her lips, and she rushed to his side. She pushed Lila away, making her fall behind. 

She hugged Adrien, put her hand behind his head. His eyes were looking at her, as if he was looking at her for the first time. 

“If only… we were free…” 

“Don’t talk, Adrien, save your strength.” Marinette whispered, her eyes burning. 

“My Lady… Mari…” 

“Adrien, please, don’t leave me…” 

“I… love… you… always...”

He felt the life leaving him, and didn’t want these words to stay unspoken. Even if it was the last time, he wanted to say it. He wanted to let her know before passing. 

She held him tighter, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I love you too. I’ve always loved you too.” 

He smiled at her, and suddenly, his body fell. Marinette gasped, but before she could react, she felt a burning pain in her back and through her chest. When she looked down, she saw a metallic shard sticking out her chest. She heard a muffled sound, and Lila’s body fell beside her. 

Probably knocked out by Chloe. 

Marinette couldn’t know. 

She heard voices around her, sharp screams, agitated moves. But it didn’t matter anymore. 

The dagger fell from her back. She heard it hit the ground. Then she bent down, and hugged Adrien one last time. 

“I will be with you soon, my love...” She whispered, looking at his sleepy face. 

Her eyes felt more and more heavier. Her entire body felt lighter, as if she was flying. She held him tighter, suddenly afraid that she might not be able to find him on the other side. 

And finally, all disappeared. 


	3. The End ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen now ? Adrien died, and Marinette follows him closely.   
> Now would be a good time for a miracle. Or maybe, just a little help from magic ?  
> A little surprise at the end.   
> More or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter ! I hope you liked the story, and sorry, I cheated with the tags, but this is for the best xD   
> Enjoy !

_ When Marinette opened her eyes again, she was on a shore, surrounded by fog, everywhere.  _

_ She looked everywhere, but nothing. Just fog.  _

_ She felt the ground on her back, warm and soft. She sat slowly, trying to understand what happened.  _

_ Then she remembered. The meeting. Lila.  _

_ Adrien.  _

_ She jumped on her feet, suddenly worried.  _

_ He was dead. She held him against her, while he was dying.  _

_ And then she died.  _

_ Maybe he was here too? She started looking for him. Her steps were fast, almost as if she was running.  _

_ She tried screaming, but her voice didn’t seemed to reach out.  _

_ After an eternity, Marinette began to lose hope. She didn’t know where she was, even less where she was going.  _

“ _Marinette.”_

_ She heard a voice in the distance. She tried to follow it, but she couldn’t know if she was on the right path.  _

“ _Marinette.”_

_ The voice started to sound clearer in her mind. She ran.  _

“ _Mari!”_

_ She saw him.  _

_ He looked at her, his smile radiant.  _

_ When she jumped in his arms, he hugged her so tight he could have broke her bones.  _

“ _I looked everywhere for you.”_

“ _And once again, you fell in my arms. Sounds familiar, does it not?”_

_ She smiled, but a tear rolled down on her cheek.  _

“ _We are dead.”_

“ _It seems so. But at least we are together! It is not like Chloe and Nathaniel can dragged us back to life, hehe.”_

_ She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hold her smile back.  _

“ _Dead, and yet still the same.”_

“ _Always.”_

_ She leaned down on him, putting her head against his shoulders.  _

“ _Can we stay like this?”_

“ _Anything for you.”_

_ He hugged her back, his chin on her head.  _

_ Far away, the waves kept on crashing on the shore.  _

 

_ Marinette and Adrien stayed on the shoreline, holding each other closely.  _

_ They didn’t know where they were. Of course, they realized they were dead, though they didn’t understand this place.  _

_ So they just watched the waves, listened to the sound of the backwash.  _

“ _Do you think we are alone?”_

“ _Probably not, but obviously, we cannot see anyone else here.”_

“ _It is because you are on the shoreline, airhead!”_

_ Both startled, they were suddenly on their feet, looking everywhere.  _

_ That was at that moment that two silhouettes appears in the distance, and quickly became perceptible. Nino and Alya were walking to them, a sad smile on their face.  _

_ Marinette immediately ran into Alya, hugging her friend.  _

“ _What are you two doing here? Do not tell me...”_

“ _Do not worry, Marinette.” Alya said softly, while patting her head. “As sorcerers, our role is also to guide the souls of the dead.”_

“ _We are here to bring you to Avalon.” Nino explained._

_ Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, completely lost.  _

“ _Oooooooor...” Alya began, making Nino rolled his eyes._

_ He shot an upset look at her. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.  _

_ The other two were watching them, still lost.  _

“ _Or, you could… come back.”_

“ _Come… back? As,_ alive _?”_

“ _Yes!” Alya squeaked, obviously more enchanted by that idea._

“ _But… How? We are… dead, right?” Marinette asked._

“ _But Nino, as the great genie he is, created a spell to bring people back to life!”_

“ _Not exactly. Alya, don’t skip the detail.”_

“ _Riiiiiiight.”_

“ _You can come back to life, but it would be into_ new lives _, maybe in another area. But I could make it so you would meet each other again.”_

“ _You could?”_

“ _Certainly. This is the least I can do.”_

“ _Is he not formidable?” Alya giggled._

“ _So, what do you decide?”_

_ Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. They were holding hands tightly, and their eyes were locked together. Suddenly, a smile spread on both of their face.  _

“ _I would certainly not say no to a new adventure with you.”_

“ _Surely you will know how to make it interesting.”_

_ And then, they turned to Nino and Alya.  _

“ _Can you bring us back?”_

_ Nino nodded, and a strange aura appeared around him. And suddenly, Adrien and Marinette began fading away.  _

“ _Will we meet again?!” Marinette asked before disappearing._

“ _Course we will. Anything to make you happy.”_

_ Marinette smiled at them, and vanished.  _

“ _Good job, pretty boy.”_

“ _Alya, how many times would I have to tell you not calling me that?”_

“ _Probably until we meet them again.”_

 

The alarm rang, piercing and too violent for a sleepy mind. 

The girl screamed, and jumped out of her bed. She put clothes quickly, ran downstairs, grabbed the breakfast her parents prepared for her, and left the house. 

When she reached the school, she was out of breath. 

“Always late, aren’t you, girl?” 

“Don’t tease me yet, Alya, I’m not even completely awake yet!” 

“Then maybe next time you’ll arrive earlier.” 

Two boys came towards them, obviously in good mood. 

“Hey girls! How are you this morning?” 

“Fine, Marinette was late again.”

“Alyaaaaaaaa!” 

But the bell rang, and they hurriedly rushed inside. Once in their seat, they sighed, relieved. 

“Looks like the teacher is late.” 

“Eh, maybe it’s contagious.” Nino chuckled.

“Hey!” 

Marinette slightly pushed Alya, and Alya retaliated by tickling her. 

“Aaaaaaah no no no ! Heeeeeeeelp! Help me! Adrieeeeeen!” 

“Alya, have mercy on her.” Adrien said while holding back a laugh. 

“Look at that, a real knight in shining armor here. What do you think, pretty boy? Should we be merciful?” 

“For the hundredth times, Alya, don’t call me pretty boy.” 

“Sure, whatever.”

“Guys, you are awful!” Marinette whined. 

“That’s because you made us wait.” 

Alya and Nino exchanged a mysterious look, while Adrien and Marinette were watching them, bewildered. 

“Again with that look! What are you two hiding?” Marinette said, suspicious. 

They burst into laughter, and Alya grinned. 

“Maybe the day you’ll finally marry Adrien, I’ll tell you.” 

“A-A-Alya! W-w-w-whaaaaaat?” 

“Oh, anytime, my Lady, I am all yours!” 

“Adrien! Don’t make this worse!”

“But why not? I know you love me anyway.” 

“T-T-THAT’S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!” 

“So let’s say in April, because the weather is better in that period.” 

Marinette let out the most desperate sigh she had, and fell against her desk. Adrien smiled, and leaned to her, kissing her on the cheek.

“I’m just teasing you, Mari.”

“As if these two weren’t enough.” She whined. 

“But eh, that’s what makes our life interesting, isn’t it?”

“Yeah right, talk about an adventure.”

“You can complain all you want, I know you love it.”

“It’s because I love you.” Marinette whispered. 

Adrien stayed stunned for a second, and then kissed Marinette again. 

“I love you too, My Lady.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome !   
> Thanks !


End file.
